


To All Trudging through the Mire

by goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Real Events, Love, Mental Health Issues, Pain, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople/pseuds/goodpersonwithafetishforevilpeople
Summary: I have borderline personality disorder as a result of prolonged trauma and abuse that began in my childhood and continued through to my early adulthood. Unsurprisingly, I have been hospitalized for attempted suicide more than once. I have met some amazing people during those trying times, and I am currently close friends with several of the amazing people I had the fortune of meeting during my last hospitalization. One of those wonderful people was recently hospitalized again for attempted suicide. We met in the ward for people who had been brought there by ambulance for an attempt that would likely have worked had no one been around to call an ambulance. I tend to write lots of poems when I'm in the hospital, and I wrote this one shortly after meeting her because I realized how tragic it would have been if she had succeeded in her attempt and I never got to meet her. It applies to my other friends who chronically struggle with suicidal thoughts, too, though. If it applies to you, as well, I hope that it may provide some hope and solace. Although it may not always feel like it, you are loved 💖





	To All Trudging through the Mire

You are my brother, my sister, and I love you  
My poor poet peer  
The abandoned, the abused

I see you, I cherish you, although I may not yet know you  
My friend forever in frantic fear  
The unloved, the used

I have been where you are, I've felt the desolate void in place of my heart  
And tell you what: If you stay alive for me, I will stay alive for you  
We'll be brothers, sisters, unselfish guardians of one another

So write with me, sing with me, it doesn't matter where you start  
Write your dreams, your life, sing your pain, your YOU  
And when you feel yourself about to crash, remember to lean on love, even if it comes from none other

Than yourself at that exact moment  
Because you may be alone right now  
But I might be alone tomorrow

So if you feel like leaving because it hurts right now, don't  
Because we may not have met yet, but we might somehow  
And the instrumental ingredient in our crossing paths could be our shared sorrow


End file.
